La Historia de los Cuatro Hermanos
by Mina-Hai
Summary: El día más importante de su vida ha llegado. Sin embargo, los nervios y la ansiedad presionan a Naruto a tal grado de estar a punto de renunciar a todo. Pero Hinata le contará una pequeña historia que lo hará cambiar de opinión.


_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, al igual que todos los personajes, no me pertenece. Todos son propiedad del genio Masahi Kishimoto.**_

_**AVISO: Este fanfic participa en el Reto "Frases épicas" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas".**_

_**FRASE: "No temáis a la grandeza; algunos nacen grandes, algunos logran grandeza, a algunos la grandeza les es impuesta y a otros la grandeza les queda grande." W. Shakespeare*.**_

_**PERSONAJE: Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_**N/A: La historia está ubicada ocho años después del término de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.**_

_*William Shakespeare es considerado el escritor más célebre en lengua inglesa. Escribió numerosas obras de teatro y poemas, entre los cuales destacan: "Hamlet", "Otelo", "Machbeth", "Sueño de una noche de Verano" y, por supuesto, "Romeo y Julieta"._

_._

_LA HISTORIA DE LOS CUATRO HERMANOS_

Me asomo por la ventana de la habitación, pegando mi nariz al cristal y haciendo sombra con mis manos para poder ver fuera. Es verano, por lo que el día está muy cálido y soleado. El cuarto tiene vista al enorme balcón de la torre y, por supuesto, a la aldea completa. Trago saliva con dificultad. Todo el pueblo se ha reunido ahí, esperando ansioso el evento de hoy.

Vuelvo con pasos cansados al escritorio y me tumbo en la silla, agobiado. Estoy en el despacho de Tsunade… despacho que dentro de unos cuantos minutos va a pertenecerme. Frente a mí reposan tranquilas sobre la pared cinco grandes fotos enmarcadas con madera reluciente. Son las fotos de los anteriores Hokage. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze —alias "Papá"—, y Tsunade Senju, mejor conocida por mí como la Abuela Tsunade. Todos están allí, en el orden en que se precedieron. Y ahora estoy a punto de unirme a ellos con el título de "Séptimo Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las Hojas".

Suspiro y me masajeo las sienes con los dedos, intentando calmarme. No puedo creer que esté tan nervioso. Digo, convertirme en Hokage ha sido mi sueño desde que tengo uso de razón, aunque lo deseara simplemente por el hecho de ser aceptado. He luchado incansablemente y contra todo para lograrlo, y ahora que estoy a sólo unos pasos de conseguirlo la ansiedad me está ganando. ¿Y si no hago un buen trabajo? ¿Y si no logro proteger Konoha como es debido? Me frunzo el ceño a mí mismo y me doy un par de bofetadas.

_"¡No pienses en eso, Naruto!"_, me regaño mentalmente, _"No puedes echarte para atrás. Tienes que conservar la calma"._

Pero decirlo no es lo mismo que hacerlo. En ese momento tocan a la puerta.

—¿Naruto? ¿Todavía estás allí? —una voz muy familiar suena al otro lado del umbral— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso no piensas salir?

—Eh… sí… lo siento, Abuela Tsunade… Es que… todavía no estoy listo —contesto, nervioso y con gruesas gotas de sudor cayendo por mi frente.

—¡¿Cómo que no estás listo aún?! —me grita dejándome sordo— ¡Llevas toda la mañana ahí dentro!

—Pero… es que… la capa… no me gusta cómo se me ve —miento, rogando para que me crea, mientras examino mi atuendo. El traje de Hokage ha sido diseñado exclusivamente para mí. He pedido que sea un modelo similar al de papá, y lo cierto es que me siento muy a gusto usándolo. Las sencillas llamas anaranjadas ondean en el borde como si fueran reales.

—Naruto… —me dice en un tono amenazadoramente bajo—… ¡Si no sales de ahí en diez minutos destrozaré esta puerta y entraré a sacarte por la fuerza!

Escucho las fuertes pisadas y el repiqueteo de sus tacones mientras se aleja. Me agarro el pelo entre ambas manos y suelto un grito ahogado mirando al techo. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Mi vista cae sobre las fotografías nuevamente y se detiene en la de mi padre.

—Papá… —murmuro con nostalgia—… Me pregunto cómo te habrás sentido tú, dattebayo… Ojalá estuvieras aquí para decírmelo.

—Se sintió igual o más nervioso que tú —me responde una voz grave y gutural dentro de mi cabeza.

Inesperadamente me encuentro en un lugar oscuro y tétrico frente a una gran celda con barrotes. Enarco una ceja.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, dattebayo? —pregunto.

—Estaba sellado en el cuerpo de tu madre cuando lo nombraron, ¿lo olvidas? —contesta el Kyuubi cruzando sus patas delanteras y apoyando la cabeza en ellas— Lo vi todo desde su interior… Kushina tuvo que regañarlo varias veces para que se calmara pero, llegado el momento, no mostró ni por un segundo su ansiedad. Podrías hacer lo mismo… Después de todo eres su hijo.

—¿Naruto? —alguien me llama y regreso de golpe al mundo real. Parpadeo. Yo sé quién es— Naruto, ¿puedo entrar?

—¡Claro! —respondo mientras corro a abrir la puerta. Quito el seguro y la jalo con brusquedad.

Toda la agitación en mí se calma en cuanto la veo. Sabía que era ella. Reconocería su voz aunque estuviera refundido en el mismísimo infierno. La recorro con la mirada. Está hermosa vestida así, con su traje oscuro y su chaleco verde de Jounin. Su largo cabello del color de la noche está suelto y le cae en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda.

—Hinata —susurro con una sonrisa boba en la cara—, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte, dattebayo.

—Estaba preocupada —me dice acercándose y rodeándome con sus brazos—, así que vine a ver qué ocurría.

—Es un lío —respondo estrechándola fuertemente contra mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasa?

Me separo y evito su mirada, avergonzado.

—Bueno… yo… —comienzo rascándome la cabeza—… yo… no estoy seguro de ser Hokage…

Sus ojos aperlados se abren con sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No quieres ser Hokage?

—No… no quise decir eso… —tartamudeo—… Lo que pasa es que… tengo miedo a no encajar en el papel de Hokage.

Hinata me observa con atención durante un largo rato antes de sonreírme con ternura.

—Oh, Naruto —murmura avanzando hasta el escritorio. Se pone de espaldas, apoyando las manos en los bordes, y se sube con un movimiento ágil—. Ven aquí —me dice palmeando el lugar a su lado.

Camino hasta ella y me siento.

—No te culpo por sentirte así —dice sin mirarme—, porque lo comprendo más de lo que tú te imaginas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… Cuando era pequeña, mi padre siempre hablaba de lo grande que sería su hija primogénita, la futura líder del clan Hyuga —sus ojos viajan hacia mí, impregnados de una emoción desconocida—. Él tenía expectativas bastante altas, y a mí me abrumaba pensar en que quizá nunca llegaría a estar a la altura de lo que él esperaba… Mi madre se dio cuenta de eso, así que, cuando cumplí cuatro años, me regaló un libro de cuentos antiguo.

—¿Un libro?

Hinata asiente.

—En la primera página había una dedicatoria escrita por ella misma. Yo no sabía leer por lo que, esa misma noche, ella fue a mi habitación y se acostó a mi lado mientras me leía un cuento muy especial… Se llamaba: "La historia de los cuatro hermanos"… ¿Quieres oírla?

—Sí, por qué no —respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bien… Hace mucho tiempo, en una gran aldea, vivió un ninja muy poderoso. Su clan era el más temido de todo el país, y por eso todos en su pueblo lo respetaban y veneraban. El hombre tenía a su esposa y a cuatro hijos, pero poseía todo tipo de riquezas materiales, por lo que nunca le hizo falta nada ni a él ni a su familia. Un día, cuando ya estaba muy avanzado en edad y sentía que le faltaba poco, llamó a sus cuatro hijos a verlo. Una vez que estuvieron frente a él, les dijo que había llegado el momento de decidir la repartición de sus bienes, pero para eso habría una prueba. El anciano ninja era un hombre democrático, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir las normas habituales con las que se elegía el sucesor. Alegó que le daría más riqueza y el control sobre el clan a aquel que demostrara ser digno de ello.

"Los tres primeros hermanos salieron de la aldea de inmediato, buscando y pensando en la mejor manera de impresionar a su padre. El más pequeño, sin embargo, decidió ir a caminar._ "No tengo oportunidad"_, pensaba el muchacho,_ "Soy demasiado joven e inmaduro como para poder asumir el liderazgo. No podría con el cargo…Además, mi hermano mayor es un gran hombre, aunque el segundo es un ninja excelente y es más sabio; alguno de ellos debe ser"_, decidió._ "En cuanto a lo otro…"_ continuó el chico, _"… yo no sé administrar, y seguramente echaré todo a perder… Dejaré que el resto de mis hermanos reciban su parte primero… y al final iré yo. No importa lo que me toque"._

En eso pensaba cuando escuchó un grito a su derecha. Un ninja extranjero estaba atacando a un pobre hombre, quitándole todo lo que traía. El joven no lo dudó ni un segundo. Sacó su espada y, con un solo movimiento, acabó con el bandido. El señor, agradecido, besó sus manos y le dijo que le obsequiaría algo en recompensa por haberlo ayudado. El muchacho se negó a aceptar el regalo pero, aun así, acabó con una reluciente cadena de plata alrededor del cuello, con una extraña piedra blanca colgando como dije. El hombre desapareció de su vista en instantes, diciendo que era un simple viajero que iba de paso, pero que necesitaba llevar sus mercancías a la siguiente aldea.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro hermanos estuvieron de vuelta frente a su progenitor. En la habitación de su padre se encontraban los más altos consejeros del clan, expectantes ante el rumbo que tomaría todo ese día. El primer hermano trajo frente a su padre a su pequeño hijo, dando a entender que, al ser el primero y ser el único que por ahora aseguraba una descendencia, él debía tomar las riendas del clan. El segundo hermano mostró una docena de espadas, diciendo que había luchado contra los hombres del peor enemigo de su padre, y que había logrado su sumisión total. El tercero, sintiéndose no muy inteligente, enseñó una portentosa armadura, la cual había mandado a elaborar el día anterior para el uso único de su padre. Finalmente, el anciano ninja se dirigió a su hijo menor. Éste se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la cama.

"—¿Qué es lo que has traído, hijo? —preguntó el anciano.

—Discúlpame, padre. Tenía miedo de ser elegido por ti para hacerme cargo de algo importante. Aún soy muy joven y, aunque lo quisiera, no estaría preparado nunca, por lo que lo único que puedo mostrarte es esto —el joven se quitó el collar de su cuello y lo ofreció—. Ayer evité que un hombre muriera a manos de un bandido y me entregó el collar como agradecimiento. Es todo lo que tengo.

El padre miró atónito la joya en manos de su hijo.

—¿C-cómo dijiste que… la conseguiste? —dijo.

El muchacho lo miró extrañado y repitió la historia nuevamente. El anciano puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y anunció:

—Señores, les presento al nuevo líder de nuestro clan.

El resto de los hermanos miraron atónitos la resolución de su padre. Los ojos del muchacho reflejaban terror:

—¿Por qué me has elegido a mí?

—¿Por qué no? —respondió el ninja—. Un hombre extraño se me apareció en mi sueño anoche, y me dijo que había puesto pruebas a cada uno de ustedes, y que el hombre que llegara con el objeto más pequeño, ése habría pasado el reto, pues habría demostrado ser fuerte y compasivo con sus semejantes, la clase de cualidades que se requieren para ser un buen líder, y que a ése tenía que escoger.

—Yo no sé cómo llevar el clan —dijo el joven—, no estoy hecho para eso… yo…

—Hijo —lo interrumpió su padre—,_** "No le temas a la grandeza. **__Alg_unos nacen grandes, algunos logran la grandeza, a algunos la grandeza les es impuesta, y a otros la grandeza les queda grande". Al final, quien merezca serlo, lo será… —el anciano colocó de nuevo el collar en el cuello del muchacho—… Los cuatro son hijos míos, y los amo a todos por igual. En mi testamento dirá a quien le tocó qué, pero en esta ocasión todo decidido está.

"Y así, al día siguiente, ocurrió el nombramiento del hijo menor, quien aceptó el puesto con valentía y corazón, y que, con el paso del tiempo, logró llevar a la gente de su clan a un futuro mejor… Fin.

—¿Por qué nunca me contaste esa historia? —le pregunto a Hinata.

—No surgió la ocasión —me dice con una sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta es destrozada y sale volando en pedazos junto con algunos trozos de pared.

—¡NARUTO! —me grita Sakura con mirada siniestra— ¡SAL DE AHÍ, AHORA!

Sakura camina hacia mí con energía. Detrás de ella, en el pasillo, Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi-sensei la observa negando con la cabeza.

—¡¿A qué hora pensabas salir de aquí, grandísimo idiota?! —pregunta Sakura tomándome de la ropa y zarandeándome con violencia.

—¡S-sak-kur-ra! —digo entre jalones— C-cál-lma-ate-e.

—Sakura, cálmate, por favor —le suplica Hinata intentando hacer que me suelte—. Ya íbamos para allá… Fui yo quien lo entretuvo un momento.

Sakura desvía la mirada a Hinata y parece un poco más sosegada. Poco a poco se calma y me suelta.

—La gente está esperando afuera —me dice todavía irritada—, así que te vienes conmigo a la voz de "¡ya!" —alarga una mano y me jala la oreja, arrastrándome con ella por el pasillo hasta la puerta que da al balcón. Me deja en libertad y sale para avisarle a Tsunade.

—No ha cambiado nada —me quejo cuando Hinata, Kakashi-sensei y mis amigos llegan a mi lado.

—No —concuerda Sasuke—, sigues siendo igual de idiota que antes.

Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Hinata me ayuda a acomodar el traje otra vez.

—Entonces es un idiota demasiado encantador —comenta Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas cuando se alza para darme un suave y rápido beso en los labios—. Ve —me anima en cuanto oímos la portentosa voz de Tsunade hablándole a la multitud.

Tomo aire por última vez antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con mi destino. Sin embargo, ahora, después de escuchar la historia que me ha contado Hinata, ya no tengo tanto miedo. Las personas me aclaman y gritan mi nombre tan fuerte que las baldosas del piso retumban bajo mis pies. Tsunade se acerca a mí y se quita el gorro rojo de Hokage con el símbolo del Fuego.

—A partir de ahora contamos contigo, Séptimo Hokage —me dice entregándomelo en las manos. Puedo ver en sus ojos que está muy orgullosa de mí.

—Por supuesto —respondo colocando el gorro sobre mi cabeza.

Doy media vuelta y me acerco al borde del balcón para que puedan verme. La multitud me aplaude con euforia. Sonrío con convicción. Este es mi pueblo, mi aldea, y voy a protegerla.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hi! n.n Aquí está, al fin terminado, mi "pequeño" One shot xD… Sólo espero que no me haya quedado demasiado raro… Debo decir que no estoy muy segura de sí plasmé el mensaje correcto u.u, pero lo hecho, hecho está… Al final, lo que importa es participar n.n… Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y más que nada que les guste n.n… Mucha suerte a todos n.n_**

**_Bye, bye… que estén bien :3_**

**_Mina-Hai._**


End file.
